singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Thon 'Talamee
Thon 'Talamee is a Covenant Sangheili (nicknamed "Elites" by humanity) from the year 2552. He arrived in-game on April 4, 2011, and currently lives in pending. age: Unknown origins: Halo: Blood Line (canon) app link: '''-> [LINK <-] '''hmd: -> [LINK <-] played by: Anodyne 'contact: 'AIM OhAnodyne Setting Thon is a member of the Sangheili race. A long time ago, their planet Sangheilios was visited by the San'Shyuum, who were seeking artifacts of their gods (called the Forerunners). Both races had different ideas of what the relics should be used for, and war eventually broke out between the two races. Though the Sangheili had the numerical advantage, plus greater strength and military tactics, the San'Shyuum had the upper hand in space combat. The war raged until both species faced extinction. Even though the Sangheili eventually compromised their beliefs and started incorporating the technology of their relics so that they could reach a stalemate, they still ended up surrendering in face of the Forerunner's Dreadnought. The San'Shyuum recognized the ferocity and usefulness of the Sangheili, so they formed a mutually beneficial pact. The Prophets promised to find the means of the Forerunners' transcendence and the Elites promised to protect the hierarchy. Together, the Sangheili and the San'Shyuum were the first races to make up a religion-based empire known as the Covenant. The Sangheili provided the military leadership and strong-arming, while the San'Shyuum were the highest authority on religious and political matters. Many more species were assimilated into the Covenant--forcefully or otherwise--as they began their campaign through the stars to finally discover how their gods, the Forerunners, had left this existence. In reality, the Forerunners had nearly been wiped out by a parasitic race known as the Flood. Realizing the hopelessness of their situation, the Forerunners began constructing a "fortress world" the contain the Flood. This alone was not enough, however, as the Flood had the ability to assimilate knowledge from any organism they absorbed, and would soon be capable of intergalactic travel. In order to prevent the Flood from overtaking the galaxy, the Forerunners made the ultimate sacrifice: they activated the Halos. For containment and study was not the only use of the Halo Array; they also had a far more sinister purpose. They wiped the galaxy clean of all sentient life within three radii of the galactic center. When activated, all sentient life in the galaxy--the source of life for the Flood--died, taking the Forerunners with it. This is what the Covenant is unknowingly seeking to emulate, through a process called the Great Journey. The Prophets mistakenly translated Forerunner texts and, as such, believe that activating the Halo will allow them to become gods. Additionally, the Covenant discovered that humanity was directly related to the Forerunners; so, in order to keep the Covenant intact, they declared war on the humans. Thus began a long and brutal conflict, in which the Covenant used their superior technology to decimate the humans on countless worlds. Not until the Great Schism--the splitting of the Sangheili from the Covenant and their eventual alliance with humanity--were the tides turned. Before that, though, there was a much smaller alliance. Thon 'Talamee--a Sangheili that had risen to the prestigious rank of shipmaster-- was bringing his assault carrier to rendezvous with a supply convo when they encountered a transmission that was neither human nor Covenant in origin. Rather than investigate the signal as his brother Reff wanted, Thon initiated a slipspace jump. A sudden burst of energy caushed their assault carrier to crash on an unknown moon. Left with no other choice, they began scouting the landscape and eventually encountered and engaged a team of Spartans--humanity's supersoldiers. During the firefight, both Black-one--a member of the Spartans' team--and Reff were captured by Forerunner machines, forcing the two warring factions into an uneasy alliance to recover their allies. Personality Like all members of his race, Thon is incredibly fierce and proud. He views all other castes of the Covenant as being beneath him and his brethren, and holds humans in equal contempt and mistrust until he is forced to ally with them in order to save his brother. In addition, Thon shows great adherence to a strict code of honor. When Black-Four asks to divide the Grunts equally among their two groups, Thon rebukes him fiercely, as his laws do not allow Covenant forces to be "commanded by infidels", and then goes on to say that the reason that the humans will lose the war is because they lack conception of true honor. Mere moments later, upon discovering that the Spartans have run out of ammo and are unarmed, Thon claims that he is "duty-bound" to arm an ally who is assisting in a common goal and gives Black-Four his own carbine. If you make an agreement, he'll never go back on it--but woe be to you if you break it, as he didn't hesitate to attack a member of Black Team who fired on him in confusion. Thon is also a little bit emotionally impaired. Sangheili aren't really big on feelings and the shipmaster is no exception. His default emotion is anger or disdain or some mixture of the two. He often lashes out at those around him, most noticeably the troops under his command if they question his orders or make irritating remarks (the Grunts are the most usual culprits). In addition, he doesn't open up to those around him easily-- the only time we see him express his more guarded emotions is when he thinks Reff had been killed, or when asked by a member of Black Team if he cares deeply for his brother, which he feels should be obvious. In addition, Thon is a no-nonsense type of leader. He squashes any possible qualms about his leadership immediately, usually through displays of force, and expresses great irritation when those around him are not taking the situation seriously. Most notable of Thon's personality, however, is his deep and undying loyalty--to a point of being self-sacrificial. His trust is incredibly hard to earn, but once you have it he will defend you to his death. This is most readily seen in his defense of his brother Reff 'Talamee, who was born weaker than most Sangheili males. Rather than just let Reff die, as was customary of Sangheili society, Thon watched out for Reff his entire life and gave him a permanent place at his side. Thon's propensity for putting his brother before himself is seen when a Gatherer arrives and abducts Reff. Thon leaps up from the wreckage of his Wraith and fires at the machine, yelling for it to take him instead. Abilities & Weaknesses Thon's race wasn't nicknamed "Elites" by the humans for nothing. Like all other Sangheili, Thon is tough as nails and an adept tactician to boot. All Sangheili are raised from birth to be warriors; the weak are allowed to die off, simple as that. Only the strongest and brightest of Sangheili live to see adulthood, let alone Thon's prestigious rank. And since promotion in the Covenant military is based off of merit and number of casualties inflicted, it is safe to say Thon has single-handedly killed thousands of individuals. He uses his Covenant carbine for combat from medium to short-range, and a plasma sword with the capability to slice through metal for his close-range battles. The plasma sword is the Sangheili's favoite weapon, so Thon has had extensive practice with it and is nothing short of an expert swordsman. In short, he is an extremely dangerous opponent. Thon's unique anatomy gives him several natural advantages over humans as well. Given the Sangheili's predatory nature, it is completely safe to assume that their senses--sight, smell, even hearing--are honed to exceed the capabilities of humans. The anatomy of their legs, coupled with the higher gravity of their homeworld, means that he can run more quickly (and for longer) and jump greater distances than humans or other members of the Covenant. He also possesses incredible strength due to his size and musculature, making him adept at combat from all ranges (though he, like most others of his race, prefers to engage in close combat). His natural resilience is further bolstered by the energy shielding of his armor, which absorbs damage for him until depletion and can automatically recharge. On the other hand, Thon's strict adherence to the Sangheili code of honor often limits his flexibility in battle despite his tactical know-how. It is viewed as shameful to spill his blood in combat, and as such it is more honorable for him to die fighting than to retreat and be injured. Being healed is also not a favorable option for him, as doctors are more often than not viewed with distaste in Sangheili society. In addition, Thon has a fierce temper that can definitely get the better of him. When he was shot through the arm by a Forerunner sentinel he entered a blind rage and slashed through it with his energy sword, calming only when the offending machine was completely destroyed. His temper is also seen when he smacks a Grunt or slams his own brother against a ruined bulkhead when they questioned or interfered with his orders. In addition, he sometimes gets so focused on one thing that he neglects to encompass all possibilities, which sometimes comes back to bite him in the ass. Case in point? Deciding making the jump into Slipspace despite the unknown signal, which lead to his assault carrier crash-landing in the first place. Character Relationships Singularity now uses character profiles to replace the previously-mandatory CR charts! Use this section to list your character's relationships and interactions with other characters. You can format however you want. Try to keep this section as up-to-date as possible. Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also *Thon@ Halopedia